


Нет времени размышлять

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Барри надо очень быстро решить, чего он хочет





	Нет времени размышлять

Барри влетает в дом, захлопывает за собой дверь и замирает в центре гостиной, тяжело, загнанно дыша. Перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна: голубое — слишком облегающие плавки, зеленое — отсвет лежащих на столике очков, желтое — пузырек пахнущего ванилью масла, белое — перекинутое через шезлонг полотенце. В ушах все еще звучит голос доктора Уэллса: «Или присоединяйтесь, мистер Аллен, или не мешайте».

Если бы Барри хотя бы предполагал, что может застать доктора Уэллса дома не одного, он бы ни за что не согласился отнести туда всученную ему Циско флэшку с обновлениями. Но при всем своем увлечении доктором Уэллсом и его работами, Барри как-то упустил из виду, что тот вообще-то живой мужчина, имеющий определенные желания и потребности. В сознании Барри даже сейчас не очень хорошо укладываются такие понятия как «доктор Уэллс» и «секс» в одном предложении. Особенно учитывая, что… Бр-р-р!

Итак, вполне очевидно, что у всех, теперь уж точно абсолютно у всех его знакомых есть личная жизнь. В отличие от него. О-о, его личная жизнь всегда заканчивается едва ли не быстрее, чем начинается. С ним явно что-то не так. Даже Айрис, раз за разом выбирающая не его, прямо сейчас в очередных довольно успешных — учитывая кольцо на безымянном пальце — отношениях. Даже у Кейтлин все чаще грустное выражение лица сменяется радостной улыбкой, когда ей на телефон приходит сообщение с неопределяемого номера. Даже Циско… Хотя Барри так и не понял, с кем в итоге из тех двоих тот встречается. Или сразу с двумя? После того, что Барри видел полторы минуты назад, он не исключает и такой вариант. Почему нет?

Сердце все еще колотится, то заходясь в безумной дрожи, то пропуская несколько ударов. Барри облизывает пересохшие от частого дыхания губы и тут же вспоминает необычно яркие, влажно блестящие губы доктора Уэллса. Это как наваждение — одно тянет за собой другое, третье, и через десяток секунд Барри понимает, что восстановил в воображении всю картину целиком: капли воды на коротких волосах, блестящие масляные следы на плоском животе, скрещенные на изгибе поясницы лодыжки, недвусмысленно бугрящуюся ткань, вызов в оценивающем взгляде.

Собственное возбуждение едва не сшибает с ног. Время замирает, давая Барри возможность тщательно обдумать принимаемое решение. Через некоторое время входная дверь снова хлопает.

Доктор Уэллс не отшатывается, хотя Барри выныривает перед ним буквально из ниоткуда.

— Приглашение в силе, или это была шутка? — спрашивает Барри, вглядываясь ему в лицо.

— Зависит от того, как быстро вы сможете раздеться, — с улыбкой отвечает доктор Уэллс, и Барри не может сдержать ответной, пусть и немного смущенной улыбки.

— Или тебя могу раздеть я, — предлагает подкравшийся сзади Снарт. — Но тогда не возмущайся, если недосчитаешься части содержимого карманов.

— Я даже настаиваю, чтобы ты меня обчистил, — заявляет Барри, поворачиваясь к нему и улыбаясь еще шире.

В карманах у Барри только презервативы и смазка — в конце концов, у него было целых три минуты, чтобы хорошенько все обдумать и основательно подготовиться.


End file.
